


A Lovely Distraction

by ASeasonOfPoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery takes Sansa to the gym, and while it's Sansa's full intention of working out, Margaery wants to play matchmaker instead. Margaery can't help but snicker as Sansa becomes engrossed in a very shirtless Sandor Clegane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot prompt that wouldn't leave my head. (;  
> Enjoy!

Sansa was pumped up. She was going to work out with Margaery and then they were going out for smoothies and salads. It was the beginning of the new year and their resolutions were all written out. Her cute black yoga pants hugged her hips and the tank top she was wearing showed a little bit of cleavage, though she knew whatever Margaery had picked out would probably show more skin. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and rushed down the stairs, everything she needed in her tote bag as he keys jingled in her hand.

She had been right after all, though Margaery wasn’t too hard to figure out. Margaery met her in the gym, wearing some of the shortest shorts she’d ever seen and a sport’s bra that was the same color of her eyes. Sansa could see some of the guys around them checking Margaery out, and she had to admit it made her feel a little less self-conscious about herself. At least the attention was all on her.  
  
She followed Margaery over to a side room and they began to stretch out. Margaery already went to the gym a lot, so Sansa decided just to follow her lead.  
  
“You know Clegane comes here, right?” Margaery lifted her arms above her head and Sansa raised an eyebrow at her.  


“Clegane? Wait… which one?” Sansa tilted her head a little and followed Margaery’s movements as she reached down to touch her toes. Sansa couldn’t reach her toes like Margaery could and tried not to let the growl of frustration slip through her lips.  
  
“I’m mentioning him to you aren’t I? _Your_ Clegane.” Margaery teased, rising back up to reach towards the ceiling as Sansa followed her lead.  
  
“Sandor?” Sansa blinked a little. _So Sandor went here as well_?  
  
“Oh so you admit you have a thing for him?” Margaery bent back over to reach for her toes and Sansa sighed and followed her lead.  
  
“ _I never said that_ …” Sansa protested and watched as Margaery lowered herself to the floor to do some other stretches that Sansa followed with little interest to details.  
  
“Oh come on, you like mister tall, dark, and broody, just admit it.” Margaery teased her gently.  


“ _I do not_.” Sansa could feel her cheeks flush and it sure wasn’t from the stretching she and Margaery were doing.  
  
“We’re keeping to the treadmills today, I don’t want to wear you out on your first day.” Margaery helped her and lead her to where the treadmills were, facing the weight room whose wall was nothing but glass. “Think you can handle jogging for thirty minutes?”  
  
“I can handle _jogging_ , Margaery… Do I really look that weak?” Sansa glanced down at her body pouting a little and Margaery let a loud girlish giggle that spun many heads.  
  
“Darling, those long legs of yours are to die for, I think you can handle jogging. I just don’t know if the rest of you can.” Margaery glanced down at her covered legs. “You should really show them off more, I swear those things should have their own zip code. I mean if I could get you into that leather skirt of mine… we’d have to bat the whole male population within a hundred miles off of you.” Sansa flushed red again and crossed her arms.  


“Can we just jog now?” Sansa grumbled as Margaery snickered.  
  
Sansa had her Ipod on, but only one headphone in as she and Margaery gossiped about things that had little to do with what was going on around them. Margaery was still drawing attention, and Sansa could swear to at least a couple of glances of her own, but it wasn’t nearly as much as Margaery was gaining.  
  
“Well, well, well – _Sansa look_.” Margaery nodded her head towards the weight room and so Sansa glanced over and spotted a very shirtless Sandor Clegane. Her eyes widened as she spotted him and her mouth dried out a little.  
  
“Oh…” Sansa blinked as she stared at his chest.  
  
“He’s a bit impressive isn’t he? I can understand your crush on him… He could pick you up like _nothing_.” Margaery’s words tickled her ear but she barely took them in as she jogged thoughtlessly as her eyes raked over Sandor.  
  
“Mmhmm…” Sansa didn’t even realize she’d replied to Margaery’s words, let alone did she take them in.  
  
“You should really give him a shot, I bet he’s unbelievable in bed.” Margaery continued.  
  
“Yeah…” Sansa automatically replied and Margaery turned to her with an amused expression.  
  
“You listening to me, Sweetheart? Or do I need to take you someplace where you can be by yourself?” Sansa was shaken from the hypnotizing view of Sandor beginning to bench press.  
  
“Excuse me?” Sansa’s cheeks were red and Margaery just grinned at her mischievously.  


“Oh you naughty thing, you weren’t even paying attention to me.” Sansa scowled at her.  
  
“That’s not true… I was paying attention.” Sansa retorted even though it was a lie.  
  
“Mmhmm… and you told me that you’re going to give him a shot and that he is probably unbelievable in bed, two things I’d never thought I’d hear _the little bird_ say.” Margaery smirked at her and Sansa’s mouth flew open.  
  
“ _I what_?” Sansa gasped and Margaery let out another string of giggles before turning her attention to Sandor as he lifted weights.  
  
“Hm… that’s about two hundred pounds, give or take… how much do you weight, Sansa?” Sansa raised an eyebrow as she continued to jog, the song playing in her left ear barely resonating.  
  
“A hundred and fifteen.” She admitted softly and Margaery raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Really, you weigh more than me? But you’re so _skinny_.” Her eyes flickered up and down Sansa’s figure.  
  
“I’m five inches taller than you.” Sansa protested with the easiest excuse.  
  
“And a cup size more…” Margaery’s eyes fell to Sansa’s chest and Sansa looked at her scandalized. “Oh calm down, oh look your man’s about to do some pull ups.” Sansa’s attention was caught by those words and she ignored Margaery’s snickers as she watched the muscles in Sandor’s back and arms work.  
  
 _Oh my_.  
  
“ _You’ve got it bad_.” Margaery teased from beside her. “You’re probably dripping right now…”  
  
“MARGAERY!” Sansa gasped very loudly as she turned towards her, causing many of the people around them to still. Apparently it was loud enough to cause a certain someone in the weight room to recognize her voice as well. As she turned around she found Sandor Clegane doing pull ups while facing _and looking_ at her.  
  
She tried to keep her head low, or direct her attention elsewhere, but with his eyes meeting hers it was so hard to look away.  
  
“I’m going to kill you Margaery.” Sansa hissed to the girl next to her who only giggled at little.  
  
“You’ll thank me later - Name your first child after me.” Margaery reached over to Sansa’s treadmill and stopped the thing without warning causing Sansa to stumble and fall over, as she made a break for it. “Sorry Sansa!”  
  
Sansa groaned and rubbed her side where she’d hit the empty treadmill next to her.  
  
“ _I’m going to kill her_.” Sansa growled to herself as she tried to lift herself up off the floor.  
  
“You need a hand there, little bird?” Sansa glanced up as Sandor offered her a hand and bit her lip. She took it and helped herself up. “Some _friend_ you have there.”  
  
“ _Oh don’t I know it_.” Sansa’s eyes narrowed before they widened again. “Oh… thank you… for um, helping me up…”  
  
“You looked like you hit your side pretty badly…” Sansa glanced down at her left side and rubbed it gently.  
  
“Yeah it’ll probably bruise later… I have really sensitive skin…” She admitted feeling awkward and nervous next to the tall man beside her. Her eyes snapped to his chest when she realized he was still shirtless.  
  
“You alright there, little bird?” Sansa opened her mouth before shutting it again.  
  
“Um yeah… I think I must have hit my head a little too.” She tried joking but frowned when she felt like it came out all wrong.  
  
“Here let’s go get you some water…” Sandor motioned for her to follow him, and so she did. But she was too busy oogling his backside to see the weight that someone had hazardly placed in her way and tripped over it, hitting the floor with a loud flood. “Oh shit! You alright?!”  
  
“Today is not my day… and gyms aren’t my friends.” Sansa groaned as Sandor helped her out again, this time lifting her chin and checking her face and head for any injuries. She bit the inside of her cheek and glanced at the floor as soon as he let go of her.  
  
“Let’s have you sit down… I’ll go get the water…” He offered.  
  
“Please and thank you?” Sansa raised an eyebrow as she smiled weakly at him.  
  
“Always the perfect lady, even after you’ve gawked at half naked men and fell on your face…” Sansa’s eyes widened as the words rolled off Sandor’s tongue.  
  
“I-I…” She didn’t know how to respond to that.  
  
“Oh calm down, now let’s find you a seat…”


End file.
